Ways to Successfully Utilize Social Media
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Ways to Successfully Utilize Social Media Certain tools and tactics are available to help companies to leverage the benefits of a social media marketing strategy. HootSuite HootSuite.com is a social media management tool that allows users to simultaneously manage their accounts across multiple platforms. Although the service allows the user to integrate their accounts, certain features on one platform may not be functional on another. Hashtags, which are supported by platforms such as Twitter and Instagram, are not functional on Facebook. Google Analytics In order to monitor and track how effectively your social media campaign is generating brand recognition,Google Analytics can provide statistical insight into a website's traffic, as well as the original source of the traffic. Users of Google Analytics can determine which social media platforms are most effective in producing traffic and then adjust their social media strategy accordingly. Mention It's important to interact with your followers in order to maintain a strong social media presence. However, in order to create a dialogue, social media marketers must first learn to listen. With so many different social media platforms, it can be difficult and extremely time consuming to listen and respond to each communication attempt made by your followers. Mention makes staying connected easier. Mention monitors multiple social media platforms and notifies you when a follower "mentions" something about you. In using this tool, it becomes easier to maintain communication with your followers, ensuring that no follower goes unnoticed. Tweriod Tweriod provides data specifying which times and days your followers are most active. In utilizing this tool, users are able to identify when their tweets will be noticed. By identifying the optimal times to interact on social media, marketers are able to achieve greater reach with less work. Opinions on this Issue Although social media tools can be useful for the savvy social media marketer, sometimes the challenge lies in using the social media platform itself. Marketers may be more comfortable using platforms such as Facebook and Twitter; often times, communicating a written message allows for less ambiguity in a marketing message. However, marketers are finding visual social media platforms, such as Instagram and Pinterest, as being a more creative and effective way to connect with their followers. The Social Media Examiner 3 offers five ways in which marketers can use Instragram in order to enhance their marketing efforts. 1. Use Instagram Profiles to reach a wider audience *Although Instagram used to be accessible only by mobile device, Instagram profiles now accessible online. Pictures deliver marketing content in a manner that consumers want it: a visual with short messages. 2. Create Engagement with Contests *Companies are able to create contests on Instagram by encouraging consumers to post a picture with a caption of a specific hashtag. Not only do contests help to generate followers, but it encourages engagement. 3. Reward Followers with Promo Codes *In order to keep your customers interested (and to reward them for their devotion), post promo codes that only your followers will see. 4. Feature Your Customers *Posting pictures of satisfied customers is a great way for your followers to remain engaged (in hopes of also becoming #instafamous). This sneak peek into the brand experience is a creative way to demonstrate the value of being a customer. 5. Get More Interest in Your Events *The goal of a conference is to generate more interest in your company. By creating a hashtag specific to your event, you can encourage attendees to post pictures of their experience. This increases brand awareness and engagement.